


The Secrets of Zach Kornfield

by LocketAngel



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: #TryGuysEatSandwiches, Evil Twins, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Halloween Costumes, Immortality, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketAngel/pseuds/LocketAngel
Summary: Zach's life has always been a mystery, even thought no one knows that. One of those "things aren't always what they seem" types. However on fateful halloween party threatens to change that and what happens when a long forgotten member of Zach's past shows up to make trouble.In other words, I got bored after watching the Try Guys recreate fanfiction, and so I decided to post some myself. This is cheesy, and maybe a bit cliche, and written in like 10 minutes. It probably reads like bad teenage fanfiction, but I had fun :P





	The Secrets of Zach Kornfield

Zach was always the most unassuming member of the try guys, and that was how he wanted it. After all, hiding in plain site only works if you don’t draw too much attention to yourself. He drew just enough to not be suspicious, never more, never less. His biggest regret was getting close to the other try guys. His life would never be a happy one, and he hated dragging people into his messed up life, but sometimes fate just chucks you into a bad corner with no way out.

Not sure why, but he could almost picture himself as one of those stone cold detectives from the days of black and white film. Perhaps because that had been his life at one point, or perhaps it was because he was dressed as one for a costume party.

“Zach, you still want me to help me with your makeup?” Eugene’s voice broke through. Time to act like the most precious of cinnamon rolls again. That was what the kids were saying these days, right?

“Yes please, if you don’t mind.” Zach sang adorably as he beamed with the brightest of smiles. Why did he have to choose this personality. He already lost a significant amount of his muscle mass living this way.

He cursed his cute face, but being in his position, it served it’s purpose.

Eugene spent the next hour making Zach look like he had stepped out of a black and white photo. It was mostly just grey makeup with a bit of shading, but Eugene was getting better with a brush.

“There you go little buddy.” Eugene said and turned to rinse off the brush. Eugene always had a familiarity to him that Zach couldn’t place. It was that way long before the try guys were ever formed. The first time he saw the man, it was like looking upon the face of your lover from a past life. There was heartache behind it all, but he was never sure why. 

Still, he could never rope Eugene into his life. It wouldn’t be fair for either of them.

“Thanks again. I think this really pushes my costume over the top.” He said smiling.

“I still don’t see why you chose to be a detective from a black and white movie, you aren’t exactly the bruiting type.” Eugene said with his eyebrow raised. His face was kind enough, and Zach could only shrug and chuckle. 

“I guess I just wanted to try something new. After all, halloween’s a time to be something your not, right?” Zach planted the thought in Eugene’s mind. However he acted tonight, he could just blame the costume.

The day before, an ominous letter had appeared on Zack’s bed, hinting that something would go down this halloween night. He would be ready. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs, just want to double check something.” Zach dismissed Eugene casually, and his friend left with only a shrug as a reply.

With that, Zach stashed his gun in the holster of his jacket. Whatever happened that night… He would be ready for it.  
The halloween party turned out to be a lot louder then Zach was expecting. Kids these days with their alcoholism and loud music. Perhaps his costume was more of a hint that Zach was a nostalgic old geezer then he intended.

However a loud bang quickly sent the room into chaos. Zach rushed to where the sound came from, pushing past the people trying to escape.

Keith was laying on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound to his leg, while no shooter could be found. Normally he would keep up his act, turn away, pretend to be sick and distraught and not know how to handle things. If this was an ordinary day and an ordinary stranger, he just might have. However, this was Keith. Maybe it was because, out of all the Try Guys, Zach knew Keith the best, but god damn-it, he wasn’t about to let a good friend die.

He jumped into action. It was clear Keith’s femoral artery had been hit. He was bleeding badly. “Ned, give me your belt.” Zach demanded in a voice that wasn’t one he would normally use. Ned, who was currently applying pressure to Keith’s leg, gave Zach a confused look, but one glare from the seemingly younger man was enough to get Ned to listen.

“I’m gonna die, aren’t I.” Keith’s voice already sounded weak.

“Not if I can help it. Just stay with me. Think about Becky.” Zach instructed while Ned took off his belt and Eugene took over applying pressure to his leg.

“Applying pressure isn’t going to do anything. You need to cut off the blood flow.” Zach motioned for the two men covered in Keith’s blood to move. He wrapped Ned’s belt around Keith’s leg and tightened it with a strength he didn’t appear to have.

“It hurts.” Keith’s voice had begun to slur from the blood loss.

“Stay with me Keith, think about Becky. Think about how badly you want to see her again.”

“You know, Becky always made the best sandwiches…” Keith said groggily, but some colour was coming back to his face.

“Tell me about those sandwiches, Keith.” Zach instructed, barely catching Eugene’s confused look as Ned was on the phone with 911.

“Sometimes she put chicken in them… fried chicken…” Keith explained, there was a small smile on his face, but his eyes were rolling in his head.

“Keith I need you to stay with me. If you ever want to taste Becky’s sweet sandwiches again, you’re going to have to stay with me.” 

A click, like one of the hammer being pulled back on a gun, rang beside Zach’s head.

Zach’s eyes met the end of the barrel before looking up.

The man holding the gun looked shockingly like Eugene. His hair was slicked back, and greying slightly on the sides. The biggest difference, however, was the gigantic mole the size of a cheerio right on the tip of the man’s nose. Seriously that was the biggest mole he had ever seen.

Before the mystery man could pull the trigger, he was barrelled over by someone else. The gun fired, and his eyes moved to the man who saved his life. The man who was currently bleeding from the shoulder from the bullet that was meant for him.

Eugene.

“Why did you do that!?” Zach’s practically screamed in fear as he moved to the newly injured man.

“I wasn’t about to let you die… besides… Immortals can’t be killed so easily. Only a gunshot to the head would really work. Isn’t that right, brother.”

“Eugene… you’ve always been such a foolish child. But what surprises me the most is that you don’t remember me, Zach.” The stranger’s accent was hard to place, but it sparked Eugene’s memory.

“Alistair?” Zach asked, barely raising his voice. “I thought you died when that mine collapsed…” Zach’s bewilderment was clear on his face.

“Well, as my brother pointed out, we immortals aren’t so easy to kill, but you would know that, wouldn’t you, Zach.” Alistair’s smirk was dark and cunning.

“Zach, what is he talking about?” Eugene asked, though he sounded out of breath from the pain.

“I’m an immortal too. I couldn’t have anyone finding out… I’m sorry…” Zach said, though still coming down from the shock.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eugene asked, anger ringing through his voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Is that why you drink so much? Because you aren’t going to be affected in the long run?”

“No! I drink so much because it stops me from thinking about how someday all my friends will be dead!!” Eugene yelled, still clasping his injured shoulder.

“If I had known, I would have told you… I’m sorry.” Zach said, accidentally giving Eugene puppy dog eyes.

“I just wish I had known you were like me…” Eugene conceded.

“Well you won’t be for long.” Alistair spoke, snapping the two out of their conversation, just in time to see the third immortal pulling back the hammer of his gun again. Before the dark and twisted man could finish though, Zach had pulled out his own gun and removed the safety, aiming at the threat.

“If you leave now, I won’t hunt you down, but it you hurt anymore of my friends, I won’t kill you… Oh no… death is not a mercy I’m willing to give people like you. No, I will make you wish you could die, over and over again, until the end of time.” Zach’s glare was unmoving, and unshaken. It was clear that he wasn’t bluffing.

Sirens were heard pulling up, distracting Zach for a moment. Before his eye’s could meet Alistair’s form again, the evil twin of one of his best friends had disappeared without a trace.

“Zach… I had no idea you had that in you…” Ned said, and Zach’s mouth twitched at that.

“Because that’s what I wanted you to think.” Zach said as he put away his gun.

He looked up at Eugene and smiled sadly.

“Are we okay now?” Was all Zach could ask.

“I am so turned on right now.” Was all Eugene could say.


End file.
